


Die zu enge Hose

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Leben der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Convention, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Sieht so aus, als wärst du diese Woche dran, das Gesprächsthema im Internet zu sein“, kicherte Dean beim Mittagessenund zeigte Gabriel das Foto.„Heilige Scheiße“, flüsterte er und wurde eine Spur rot im Gesicht.„Hattest du ein aufregendes Erlebnis auf der Bühne? Oder hattest du eine Banane eingesteckt“, lachte Luzifer.





	Die zu enge Hose

 

„Hätte ich es ihm nicht gesagt, würde es mich jetzt überraschen“, murmelte Eva halb laut vor sich hin, als sie durch ihren Twitteraccount scrollte.

Kommentare wie: ‚Gesegnet sei diese Hose‘, oder, ‚da bekommt der Name ‚Dick‘ gleich eine andere Bedeutung‘, oder, ‚dieses Bild lässt nicht mehr viel an Fantasie übrig‘, waren unter einem Foto zu lesen, das Gabriel in einer unmöglichen Position zeigte.

„Warum hören Männer eigentlich nie auf ihre Frauen, wo sie doch ganz genau wissen dass diese immer Recht haben ...!“

Zugegeben, Eva war ein klein wenig sauer, denn niemand sollte in dieser Weise über ihren Mann reden.

 

„Sieht so aus, als wärst du diese Woche an der Reihe, das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins im WWW zu sein“, kicherte Dean beim Mittagessen und zeigte Gabriel das Foto und machte es auch noch größer.

„Heilige Scheiße!“, flüsterte er, wurde eine Spur rot und dann kreidebleich.

„Hattest du ein aufregendes Erlebnis auf der Bühne? Oder hattest du eine Banane in deiner Tasche versteckt“, lachte Luzifer, worauf Gabe mit seinen Augen rollte.

„Wenigstens wissen jetzt alle, dass du ihn rechts trägst", prustete Sam amüsiert und verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner Limonade, „aber denke beim nächsten Mal daran, die Gitarre nicht zu bewegen.“

„Ist ja schon gut“, knurrte der Kleinere genervt, als er sich von seinen Kollegen einen blöden Spruch nach dem anderen anhören konnte.

 

Vielleicht hätte er doch auf seine Frau hören sollen. Das konnten alle sehen ... und Robert ... und ... seine Frau. Niemand sollte den ‚kleinen Richard‘ und seine Kronjuwelen sehen, außer Eva.

_‚Heilige Scheiße!‘_

„Trägst du eigentlich Unterwäsche?“, kicherte Dean und Gabriel warf die Gabel nach ihm.

Er wusste, dass er sich damit ein Eigentor geschossen hatte und er wusste auch, dass so etwas wie das länger im Gedächtnis der Leute blieb, als alles andere. Und er wusste auch, dass er sich noch den einen oder anderen blöden Spruch anhören musste. Und ja, es war peinlich.

„Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Eva das noch nicht gesehen hat?“, fragte er kleinlaut, als er sich aus dem Getränkeautomaten eine Cola fischte, obwohl er sich diese Frage hätte sparen können, da er selber sah, dass dieses Bild bereits die große Runde machte.

„Dass sie, was, noch nicht gesehen hat?“, fragte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihm und Gabe drehte sich erschrocken und so hektisch um, dass sein Getränk auf den Boden fiel.

Als er in die ernsten Augen Eva’s blickte, schluckte er und stammelte verlegen:  

„Honey ... ich ... ähm ...“

 

Es war wieder einmal ein Convention-Wochenende und alle waren aufgeregt.

Im Zimmer angekommen, warf Gabriel seinen Koffer auf das Bett und begann auszupacken.

„Du hast diese Hose mitgenommen, willst du sie anziehen?“

Eva sah ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen fragend an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Hast du was dagegen?“

„Ich persönlich nicht. Aber du wirst sie trotzdem nicht tragen.“

„Und jetzt werde ich diese erst recht anziehen“, erwiderte er frech, lachte und streckte ihr die Zunge heraus.

_‚Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr, das sich vorschreiben lässt, was es zu tragen hat‘_

„Sei nicht frech zu deiner Frau!“

Zugegeben, die Hose war etwas komisch geschnitten, denn im Schritt war sie sehr ‚figurbetont‘.

Er machte sich nichts aus Mode und trug, was bequem war. Und diese Hose war bequem.

Und weil Eva dachte, sie könnte ihm das verbieten, machte er es absichtlich. Denn so war er nun einmal.

„Und soll ich dir noch etwas sagen?“, grinste er und nahm die Hose in die Hand, „ich werde sie jetzt gleich auf dem Konzert tragen.“

Mit diesen Worten machte er den Reißverschluss auf, zog die Hose aus die er trug und zwängte sich in die beige-farbene. Dann ruckelte er noch etwas am Schritt herum, sprang einige Male auf der Stelle, stellte sich vor den Spiegel und sah prüfend an sich herunter.

„Keine Ahnung, was du hast, man sieht doch gar nichts.“

„Wenn du dir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hast, hat es keinen Zweck dir etwas anderes einzureden. Mach doch einfach“, seufzte sie und ging ins Bad um sich die Zähne zu putzen.

 

Gabriel stand noch immer vor dem Spiegel und überlegte. Etwas in ihm sagte ihm schon, dass Eva vielleicht nicht Unrecht haben könnte, aber der Teufel auf seiner Schulter riet ihm dazu, ja nicht nachzugeben. Außerdem hatte er bei diesen zwei Liedern, die er spielte, seine Gitarre dabei, also was sollte schon großartig passieren ...

Vielleicht war es auch einfach die Tatsache, dass er sich im Schatten seiner hübschen Kollegen etwas klein fühlte und deshalb provozieren wollte.

 

Das erste Lied meisterte er ohne Probleme, aber dann kam ‚Copperhead Road‘, und dies war ein Stück, wo er viel herumturnte.

Das Lied war fast zu Ende, es war der Teil wo er mit Billy zusammen rockte, der Teil, wo er tiefe Kniebeugen machte.

Es war auf der Bühne so laut, dass er sich sicher war, dass es keiner mitbekommen hatte, aber es genügte, dass Gabriel es gehört und auch gespürt hatte. Als Profi, der er war, machte er zwar weiter, aber sein Herz setzte einen Takt oder zwei aus und er schluckte hart. Vergaß dabei beinahe seinen Text.

Er trug eine schwarze Jacke, die so lang war, dass er sich sicher war, dass dieses Missgeschick auch keiner sehen konnte, aber nach der kurzen Schrecksekunde begann sein Herz von einer auf die andere Sekunde schneller zu schlagen, der Schweiß brach aus und alles was er sich wünschte war, dass er die Bühne so schnell wie möglich verlassen konnte.

 

„Wie gut, dass ich den Schlüssel habe“, murmelte er auf dem Weg ins Zimmer und sah sich noch einmal um, aus Angst, dass doch irgendjemand etwas gemerkt hatte.

Dort zog er sich eine andere Hose an, besah sich den Riss, der Gott sei Dank nicht wirklich groß war, verstaute das Kleidungsstück ganz unten in seiner Tasche und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu den anderen.

 

„Aber ein Gutes hat die Geschichte auch, denn es hätte noch peinlicher kommen können“, schmunzelte er verschmitzt, während er sich eine Gabel Spaghetti in den Mund schaufelte.

„Sag bloß ...“, erwiderte Dean, denn er konnte sich absolut nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, als wenn die halbe Welt über seine Intimregion spricht.

„Mir ist auf der Bühne die Hose gerissen und keiner hat etwas davon mitbekommen.“

Sogar Eva blieb der Mund offen stehen und Gabe wusste anhand ihres Blickes, dass er sich da noch warm anziehen konnte.


End file.
